


Bitty’s birthday party kegster extravaganza

by Selarne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selarne/pseuds/Selarne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>An oven.</i> Jack got him and oven and he didn't think he could look at it without crying happy tears.</p><p>Quick reaction fic originally written after Bitty's twitter b-day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitty’s birthday party kegster extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this last June on [tumblr](http://selarne.tumblr.com/post/120237836508/cp-fanfic-bittys-b-day-party) but I'm still recovering from the Bitty bomb which means I had to dig it out so I could post here since...other fic may be on its way as well and I want it all in the same place.

By the time 10 o’clock rolled around, Eric had only made one pie with his new oven. He would’ve made more, but people kept pressing drinks into the birthday boy’s hands while the first pie baked and, as a polite, southern gentleman, he had to drink them. And of course, he couldn’t defile his new oven with drunk baking. So one pie. Which had quickly disappeared into the mass of people crowded into the Haus.

And now Eric was drunk and couldn’t even look at his oven because if he did he would think about how everyone had bought the thing and hid it from him and he was not going to cry again–

So he avoided the kitchen and instead ended up talking to Farmer who had lost Chowder at some point. Eric liked Farmer. Eric may have said that out loud. Farmer just laughed and tugged him across the room towards the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jack was talking with Shitty. Farmer pushed Eric gently towards the two of them and he was caught by Shitty. “Well hellooooo, birthday boy!” Shitty pulled him into a tight hug which had the added bonus of holding Eric upright.

“Trouble with your feet, Bittle?” Jack smiled softly.

Eric held up a finger and pulled away from Shitty to look at Jack. “That was a terrible chirp, Mr. Zimmermann.” He started to lean to the side but was caught by Jack as Shitty patted Jack’s shoulder and wandered away.

“I’m saving the best ones for when you can stand without help.” Jack grabbed the solo cup out of Eric’s hand before he could take another drink. “Let’s get you some water.” He pushed Eric through the crowd and into the kitchen which had been declared off limits for the evening and surprisingly was empty. No one usually listened when things were off limits. If they did, he wouldn’t have to lock his room during parties.

Of course, in the kitchen Eric caught sight of the new oven again. He tightened the grip he had on Jack. No, he had already cried tonight. He had already cried _on Jack_ tonight.

“Bittle?” Jack looked down to Eric leaning against him and staring at the oven and starting to tear up.

“I can’t believe you got me an oven,” Eric whispered, hiding his face against Jack, repeating his actions from earlier in the evening and getting tears on Jack’s shirt _again_. Eric was a mess.

Jack shrugged, patted Eric on the back, and handed him a glass of water. “It’s just an oven.”

Eric shook his head but didn’t say anything, sipping at the glass. He was tired. Maybe he should just go to sleep.

“Hey.” Jack nudged Eric back into awareness. “I’m not a pillow. Come on.” But Eric was too tired to do more than hold on to Jack. Exam, oven, party. It had been a long day.

He shut his eyes for a bit and when he opened them again, he was standing in front of the door to his room with Jack shaking him. “Key, Bittle.” Eric patted down his pockets. Key. He pulled his key out of his pocket. Jack took it from him and opened the door.

“Happy birthday, Bittle.”

Eric opened his eyes again at Jack’s voice. When had he closed them? Now he was lying down in his bed, shoes off and under a blanket. His door clicked shut. Señor Bunny was in his hands. Eric looked at him and squeezed him tight and slipped off to sleep.


End file.
